Wake Me Up
by Elmoo
Summary: Pure Polivia fluff. This was inspired by Norah Jones' Wake Me Up. Peter and Olivia just started going out and they spend the night together for the first time. The story is about what happens the next morning. Again Fluff warning!


Hello everyone! I just got this image of Peter and Olivia while I was listening to Norah Jones' "Wake Me Up." I know I'm obsessed with this show and the pairings when that's the images that pop in my head when romantic songs come on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe nor their characters. Bad Robot does and Fox (who I'm hopeful will keep this show on air until JJ and company are done telling the story).

And now the story goes...

* * *

Olivia opens her eyes as the sunrise lights up her room. She looks at her alarm clock which still has a minute to go before it buzzes. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure beside her she reaches for it and turns off the alarm. As she swings her legs over the bed to stand up, the arm around her waist pulls her back to her old position.

"Peter." Olivia yelps as she tries to cover her nakedness with the white linens.

"Mmgrbk...sleep...," Peter murmurs out.

This elicits a smile from the blonde beauty and she kisses his lips as he continues to close his eyes.

"I can't go back to sleep." Olivia attempts to get out of bed only to be pulled back and landing provocatively on top of Peter.

Peter slowly opens his eyes and grins. "Okay, well this is definitely better than going back to sleep."

He sits up and begins to place gentle kisses on her jaw, then makes his way down her neck and to her collar before she nudges him to stop.

"Mmm... Peter please, I have to get to work in an hour."

"That's plenty of time." He kisses her lips as she tries to keep the blanket up to her chest.

"But I have to shower, dry my hair, change, and eat breakfast." Olivia rests her head on his shoulder as he trails his lips along her neck.

"I can shower with you if you want-" Peter whispers against her neck.

"I'm taking a quick shower and I can't do that with you," Olivia pulls her head back so she can see his green eyes.

"Who's to say I won't be quick-"

"Is that something you really want to say?" She matches his sly grin.

"As long as it gets the job done." She gives out a laugh and kisses him again before staring him down with sincerity.

He falls for her silent charms and loosens his arms around her waist.

"Fine. Take your lonely shower. I'll make us breakfast." He offers in a defeated tone.

Olivia tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow at him.

"You cook?" She questions.

With his signature sarcasm he replies, "Of course. I have seen those books with the pretty pictures of food on them. Piqued my interest so I decided to read a few of them. Very interesting reading I must say."

Olivia plants another chaste kiss on his lips before departing for her bathroom.

Peter sighs as he searches the room for his jeans. After he covers his lower body, he heads to her kitchen and immediately prepares the coffee. Then, he raids her fridge to see what kind of breakfast he can make.

"Eggs, bacon, ooh fruits..." He grabs a few more ingredients before setting himself in front of the stove.

Olivia emerges from her bathroom—clad in a towel—and makes her way to her closet. She picks out a grey charcoal suit with a dark red blouse for work. The scent of breakfast suddenly catches her attention and she makes her way to the kitchen. She smiles at the first sight she sees which is a half-naked Peter pouring coffee into two mugs. He feels her stare and turns his head towards her.

"Hey. Breakfast is ready, so dig in." He nods his head towards the table and grabs the coffee mugs for both of them.

"Eggs Benedict wow. And it's very well decorated." Olivia takes her seat while gazing at her plate which looked very pretty with the way Peter positioned the fruits around the egg.

"Only the best for you babe." Peter replies as he takes his seat and sets the mugs on the table.

"Peter, this is delicious." She mumbles as the food touches her taste buds.

He smiles and takes a bite into his own and sipping his beverage. A few minutes of comfortable silence passes before Peter grabs the crossword puzzle from the day's newspaper.

"Hey I was going to do that." Olivia tries to grab the paper from him but he pulls it out of her reach.

"You can grab another paper from work."

Her phone rings and she throws him a glare which he returns with a mock glare of his own.

"Dunham." She answers.

Peter watches her as he takes another bite and after a minute she hangs up.

"There's been an incident." She reports to him.

"And we have to go." He finishes for her.

"I'll go ahead and pick up Walter and we can just meet at the Museum of Science."

"Okay." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him for a kiss and she rests her head against his.

"Since you cooked, I'll clean up later when I get home. Feel free to shower first if you want." She slowly turns towards her door.

"Are you going to be in the shower when I get in?" Peter teases after her as she disappears out the door while waving goodbye.

Peter washes the dishes before stepping into her shower—closing his eyes as he takes in the scent of her previous presence and awakening the rest of his senses.

* * *

Olivia couldn't stop smiling and is aware at how weird it looks that she's smiling while driving alone. She's only been dating Peter for almost a week and this was the first time that he slept over her place—correction—that they slept in the same bed. He was the only one who can make her glow and make her feel at peace in this gloomy, nonsensical and chaotic world that they were living in. It's a wonder to her that this card-carrying cynic still manages to surprise her and make her world better.

Her thoughts continue to replay the events of the morning which makes her smile and think to herself, "I wouldn't mind waking up every day with him."


End file.
